Diary of Charlotte Smith
by ottergirl101
Summary: Charlotte Smith is just a normal teen in Manhatten, New York. Well, she has a problem too. She can't keep her big mouth shut. She decides to start a diary to keep her thoughts from bursting out. Since this change, all has changed! See what happens! :


2011

**Monday, May 1****st****, The Mansion, 6:12 am**

**So, this is my very first diary. What I don't really get is if I'm supposed to talk to **_**myself**_** or to the diary. Who knows, maybe I'll be famous, and people would **_**die **_**for this diary. Isn't that ridiculous? You know, for people to fight over something that a famous person touched? How is it that just because the person was on TV, that they are **_**special**_**? I live in a mansion, like the celebrities do, but I'm nowhere **_**near**_** famous.**

**It's sad. Really, it is. And don't get me wrong. I'm only creating this diary for my own benefit. Oh, wait, did that sound wrong? What I mean is that I can't hold in my feelings so well. One time, in First Grade, I burst out with insults to this mean girl in my class. Yeah, it was bad.**

**In fact, so bad, that my parents had to come to a conference with the teacher and the principal. It was humiliating! **

**And there's more. My parents argued that night- for **_**whole night**_**. I've got to tell you, it was really scary. I hid in my closet the whole time.**

**They ended up getting a divorce. Now I live with my mom, and my dad married another woman named Shelly.**

**My mom won't find another man because she doesn't want to make me feel bad about their divorce.**

**I honestly wouldn't be offended. She needs to move on. For goodness sake, I live in a **_**mansion**_**. How could I not feel good? I feel **_**fantastic**_**. I just want Mom to be happy.**

**I don't want her to be mad and depressed because of **_**me**_**. I want another loving dad to be honest. My **_**real **_**dad doesn't appreciate me now. He thinks I'm the one to blame for his and Mom's divorce, which I am responsible for, but he hates me for it. I don't blame my parents. I blame my retarded young-self for blurting out insults in front of the whole class.**

**I'm a horrible person. I don't know how people can stand being with me. I cause so much trouble with my stupid big mouth.**

**So now do you see why I need a diary? I just need to cage my feelings in a notebook so that nothing else bad happens. **

**So, I guess I should tell my future-self about myself. That sounds crazy, I know, but that's what you do in diaries, right?**

**Whatever, I don't care. I'll run this diary however I want. I'm sixteen and I live in Manhattan, New York. A dangerous combination, I know, but the only thing that's dangerous about me is my mouth and the words that come out. **

**I go to Brontide High School. It's a public school. My two best friends there are Sophia Miller and Nikki Johnson. They're both fantastic and supportive, and it's a miracle that they have stayed as my friends for so long.**

**No, I don't have a crush yet. In fact, I've never had a crush in my whole life. Boys have always been annoying to me. They always tease me and poke me, so you can see why I don't find them so appealing. Nikki, being the romantic one, always says that if boys tease you, they like you. If only it worked that way. Then every boy in the world would like me, or at least every boy I've ever met.**

**Tomorrow is the pep rally for the Monsoon Basketball team at school. I'm so not going. Nikki and Sophia won't stop bothering me about it. They're like, "You'll meet a lot of cute boys!" and, "Come on! Show some spirit, grouchy-pants!"**

**Ha, like all that will make me go to the stupid basketball pep rally. Those boys have those cheerleaders. They don't need an annoying girl like me to spoil their fun.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat breakfast so I can go to school.**

**Monday, May 1****st****, Brontide High School, Homeroom, 7:52 am**

**It's just a few minutes before I have to go to first period. I have Math for first period. Ugh, I know, but the way I think of it is that I get to get Math over with in the morning. The Math teacher is absolutely rude.**

**On the first few days of High School, she kept picking on me about the problems that we were learning. That was almost as humiliating as my incident in first grade! **

**Hands down, Mrs. Phillips is my least favorite teacher.**

**Oh, Nikki just passed me a note.**

**Are you sure you don't want to go to the pep rally! It won't be the same without you! ~Nikki**

**Ugh, here we go.**

**Yes, I'm absolutely sure that I don't want to go! My God, what is with you! Sophia is going! You be fine! ~Charlotte**

**What are you going to do while everybody else is having a good time then? COME ON! PLEASE GO!**

**N to the O, NO. I'm going to be in the bathroom the whole time.**

**Doing what? Writing in your little diary? What's with that anyway? When did you decide to start writing?**

**Remember that little incident in first grade?**

**Yeah, what does that have to do with a diary?**

**Well, I'm trying to prevent that from happening again by keeping my stupid thoughts inside of this. Get it?**

**Oh. I get it. I'll tell Sophie about that so she won't bother you like I just did. Sorry.**

**It's okay. Thanks.**

**You're welcome. OH! That's the bell! See you later!**

**Monday, May 1****st****, Math, 8:30 am**

**Oh my God, this is so BORING. Someone please help me! Get me out of this horror zone! I'm going CRAZY.**

**All I hear is, "Blah, blah, blah. Charlotte blah, blah, blah. Charlotte!"**

"**What?" I say. "Why aren't you listening to me?" Mrs. Phillips says in her witch-like voice. **

**I hear a few snickers in the back of the room. I turn around to see the two most popular girls in my school: Lindsey Jones and her clone, Sandy Tackleshun.**

**They were the only ones laughing since everybody else seemed to be asleep.**

"**Um, you were talking about math?" I say pathetically. **

**This time Lindsey snorts and Mrs. Phillips glares at her. Lindsey shuts up after that.**

"**Ms. Smith, do you **_**want**_** to go to the principal's office?" she asks with her unibrow raised. Ugh. Shivers were sent down my spine.**

"**No," I say quietly. "Then I suggest you pay attention, or you go to detention," Mrs. Phillips said.**

**She turned around to continue teaching. I rolled my eyes. I hate her.**

**Monday, May 1****st****, Reading, 8:50 a.m.**

**7:52 a.m.-7:57 a.m. Homeroom**

**8:00 a.m.-8:42 a.m. Math-P.1**

**8:45 a.m.-9:27 a.m. Reading-P.2**

**9:30 a.m.-10:12 a.m. English-P.3**

**10:15 a.m.-10:57 a.m. P.E.-P.4**

**11:00 a.m.-11:42 a.m. Art-P.5**

**11:45 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. Lunch (15 min.)**

**12:00 p.m. a.m.-12:42 p.m. Science-P.6**

**12:45 p.m.-1:27 p.m. Drama-P.7**

**1:30 p.m.-2:12 p.m. Social Studies-P.8**

**2:15 p.m.-2:59 p.m. Spanish-P.9**

**3:00 p.m. Dismissal**

**That was my bell schedule for Brontide High. I figured I should put a copy of it in here just for my future-self to look at. Wow, that sounds crazy when you say it out loud. Oh well.**

**My birthday is on May third. I hope no one forgot or I'll be angry as heck. My dad doesn't even communicate with me anymore, so I don't expect him to do anything for me.**

**I can't believe I'm actually considering the pep rally thing! I'm going crazy! Ugh, I'm not going! That's final.**

**Sophia passed me a note just now. The great thing about Reading class is that the Mr. Fowler is too old to see us pass notes, so we can do it all the time.**

**Hey, Nikki told me that you're keeping a diary! That's great! I'm actually considering that. I thought it would be embarrassing to be the only one to have a diary, but now that you have one, I might just start one! -Sophia**

**Oh, okay. Well, um, what do you want to talk about? -Charlotte**

**I think you already know the answer to that! I WANT YOU TO GO THE PEP RALLY! PLEASE!**

**Why don't they STOP ALREADY?**

**I already told Nikki that I'm absolutely not going, and I'm totally not changing my mind now.**

**Fine. So you don't even like ONE BOY? AT ALL?**

**Why are you and Nikki so obsessed with my love life? What's it to you?**

**We're worried about you. We're you're friends! What did you expect? Do you **_**want **_**us to dump you on the street?**

**You're worried about me? I have a brain, and I think I can use it. You guys treat me like an insane patient sometimes!**

**We do? Wow, I think we do! Omigosh! I'm sooo sorry! I'll talk to Nikki about that. We're sooo horrible! Forgive us?**

**Yeah, I forgive you guys as long as the 'insane patient treatment' doesn't continue.**

**Okay. So, it's two days away till your birthday! What do you want? And don't say, "Surprise me" because you know how I hate that.**

**Surprise me**

_**RING! **_**That's the bell. I love perfect timing.**

_**Monday, May 1**__**st**__**, English, 9:32 am**_

**Right now, I'm supposed to be writing about my favorite animal in my Language Arts journal, but I can afford a C in my grade. It'll only take my grade down to a 92%.**

**On my way to this class, I was violated! A stupid boy came up to me and said, "Hey sweet-cheeks." **

**!**

**HOW DARE HE SAY SUCH A THING! **

**See, this is why I dislike boys. I'm not a lesbian, don't get me wrong, but I'm not into boys right now either.**

**I'm too shocked to think about my favorite animal. I can't tell anyone about that either because I'm too ashamed!**

**OH, Ms. Leafel is coming over! I got to go! **

**Monday, May 1****st****, Art, 11:36 am**

**Mr. Howard, the Art teacher, said that we can free draw because he has errands to run. This is totally fine with me. I wanted a chance to write anyway.**

**In P.E., I was slapped. That's right, SLAPPED! This random girl named Kelly slapped me.**

**This is exactly what happened: Kelly walked up to me with a really angry look on her face, and then she stopped and said, "This is for stealing my boyfriend." Then she slapped me square in the face! In front of EVERYONE! Of course she went to the principal's office afterward.**

**I mean, HOW IN THE WORLD DID I STEAL HER BOYFRIEND? HOW COULD I STEAL ANY BOYFRIEND?**

**It makes absolutely NO SENSE. Why me? **

**I was sent to the clinic to get an ice pack for my face.**

**I'm starving. I can't wait till lunch, which is only a few minutes away! I think I'm going to go to the bathroom until then. I'm so bored and I don't think anyone would notice If I disappeared to the bathroom.**

**Monday, May 1****st****, Girls' Bathroom, 11:48 am**

**I already got my lunch. I'm just sitting in a bathroom stall because I'm sick of people right now. I just wanted to get away from violators and slappers. I'm so freaked out.**

**Not even Nikki or Sophia could calm me down right now.**

**Omigosh, a girl just ran in and she's crying! I'm going to put my feet up so she doesn't see me in the stall.**

"**Why does it have to happen to me?" the girl wails, "How dare he? I thought he was different! What is wrong with boys!" **

**This was hurting my ears. God, I can never relax. **

**I don't care if I look like I'm eavesdropping; I'm so out of here. I'm tired of this.**

**I'll write when I get home.**

**Monday, May 1****st****, The Mansion, 3:25 pm**

**I just got off the phone with Nikki. She's still trying to convince me to attend the pep rally. I'm used to it now. The stupid question, I mean.**

**I'm sooo tired. I think I'm just going to collapse onto my bed. I feel as if my head is going to fall off. It's a horrible feeling, really.**

**Ugh, my mom wants to have some daughter-Mom time. Seriously, I've heard of Father-son time, but not this. **

**My mom is always trying that stupid bonding crud that she reads about on the internet. **

**I can't believe that she actually believes all that baloney.**

**But, I can't blame her for trying. I'm going to go do it because I don't want to let her down. **

**My mom just yelled if I wanted to go to the mall right now. Why not? I'm going to go get this thing over with.**

**Monday, May 1****st****, Frission Mall, 4:23 pm**

**I'm going to write quickly before my mom comes back from the pizza counter.**

**I'm at the Frission Mall with my mom. She's being really nice. It's almost creepy.**

**Maybe she's just being extra nice because my birthday is in a few days. She's buying almost everything I think is nice. **

**Maybe she met someone. Who knows?**

**Maybe she's being nice only because the daughter-Mom internet article said to be extra nice. Yeah, that's probably it.**

**Here she comes. I'll write later before I go to bed. I probably won't get another chance other than that.**

**Monday, May 1****st****, The Mansion, 9:30 pm**

**OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SOOO FUN!**

**Better than I anticipated at least.**

**Mom announced that on May third, my birthday, when I turn sixteen, I CAN GET A DRIVER'S LISCENSE!**

**!**

**I LOVE MOM SOOO MUCH!**

**I'm SOOO EXCITED! I CANT WAIT!**

**After we got home I called everyone I knew, including my family, but not including my dad. He wouldn't care.**

**Nikki screamed on the other end of the phone line and Sophia squealed.**

**I'm so excited that I might not be able to sleep! On the contrary, maybe I can sleep.**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, The Mansion, 6:21 a.m.**

**Ugh, Nikki called me early to do some last minute convincing. She was all, "You are totally letting Sophia and me down! I can't believe you!" Then she hung up to add a dramatic effect. I waited until she called back to beg again.**

**Sure enough, the phone rang again a minute later, and Nikki said, "Please come! I'm sooo sorry for hanging up! I was trying to add a dramatic effect! PLEASE COME!"**

**I said, "No thank you. See you at school." I hung up and here I am, writing.**

**I've got to get ready. I'll write when I get to Homeroom.**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, Homeroom, 7:53 am**

**I'm totally ready to escape Nikki and Sophia and run to the Girls' Bathroom.**

**The bell is going to ring in a few minutes.**

**Announcements are coming on. Mr. Darson, the principal, is announcing something."Good morning students!" his voice thundered in the speaker, "As you all know, the pep rally is in the gym. Find your seats and no horsing around. The pep rally will begin at 8:15 a.m., and end at 9:00 a.m. Resume to your second period class after that. Have a great time!"**

**A few people cheered and shouted, "GO MONSOONS!"**

**I can't wait till this is all over.**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, Girls' Bathroom, 8:02 am**

**I can hear all the people cheering in the gym. It's so tempting! All that joy!**

**But if I go….I really can't think of any reason of why I didn't want to go. Oh, because I was sick of people. But I'm fine now, right?**

**I can't believe this! I'm convincing my stubborn self!**

**I'm going. I'm actually going. I've got to get there fast before they close the gym doors!**

**I'll write about it when I get there!**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, Gym, Monsoon Pep Rally, 8:12 am**

**Nikki saw me enter the gym. She signaled for me to come over. When I finally reached her, she said, "I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!"**

**Sophia hugged me and said, "Hi! We both knew you wouldn't be able to resist!"**

**I hate it when they know exactly what I was thinking. I can't hide anything from them!**

"**See any cute boys?" Nikki asked. To be honest, I saw a lot of cute boys, but they all looked like the type that would violate me.**

"**No," I lie.**

"**Really? Because I see, like, twenty cute boys!" Nikki exclaimed excitedly.**

"**Well I don't, but I guess that's just me," I say.**

"**That is just like you," Nikki says, rolling her eyes.**

**Just then, a paper airplane landed perfectly in my lap. Nikki gasped, and so did a few people around us.**

"**Well?" Sophia said. When I looked at her with a blank expression, she said, "Open it!"**

**I looked down at the airplane note. What if it was another 'YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!' threat? I wouldn't want to see that.**

**It was obviously for me. I really did want to know what was inside. Whatever, what's the worst that could happen?**

**I slowly opened the note as if I were defusing a bomb. "What does it say?" Nikki asked.**

**I read it. It said:**

**Dear Charlotte,**

**I know that you don't know me, but I wanted to say,**

**I like you, and I hope you will feel the same one day.**

**It may be a lame way to explain**

**My feelings for you in a paper airplane**

**But it's the only way I can get it to you **

**When you're up so high**

**You didn't even notice me as you passed by**

**Not that I'm not noticeable my dear,**

**But you don't seem to act like I'm even here**

**So here are my feelings, all summed up**

**For a beautiful buttercup:**

**ROSES ARE RED,**

**VIOLETS ARE BLUE**

**EVERYDAY I WAIT FOR THE DAY I CAN**

**PUT MY ARMS AROUND YOU**

**And that was it. I don't know if this is some kind of joke or what, but I'm shocked. Could someone really be in love with me? Charlotte Smith? The loud-mouthed-loser girl? Is that even possible? **

**I searched the parts of the crowd I passed by. There were absolutely no boys that didn't look like violators. Who was it?**

"**So? What does it say?" Nikki asked, staring straight into my eyes. It's scary when she does that because her eyes are such a piercing blue color. **

"**Um…" I sat there like an idiot trying to think of something to say. "I'll tell you guys later when we're somewhere more private," I said slowly.**

**Nikki and Sophia gasped. "Is it what I think it is!" Nikki squealed. Sophia nodded eagerly, supporting Nikki's question.**

"**Well, I don't know what you think it is, but I'll tell you later. Shut up about it for now, okay?" I hissed.**

"**Sheesh, okay," Sophia said. Nikki nodded in agreement.**

**I kept searching the crowd for anybody that might have thrown the paper airplane. **

_**Hmmm, **_**I thought to myself, **_**how peculiar. **_

**It may surprise you, but a lot of boys are in love with me right now. I may be a complete loser, but I'm certainly not ugly. I could totally be a supermodel if I wanted, but that would be stupid. These boys only like me anyway because they have never talked to me, so they don't know how much of a loser I am.**

**I started thinking about people I don't notice. Here's a list.**

**People I don't notice:**

**Band members**

**Geeks**

**Teachers**

**My Godparents**

**Jocks**

**Cheerleaders**

**Outstanding students**

**Who could it be? I'm going to pull my hair out! Oh, the pep rally has started.**

**I'll write more after this. I'm going to look for my mystery admirer.**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, Reading, 8:47 am**

**I couldn't figure out who my secret admirer was. **

**Although the pep rally was pretty cool. I got to talk so much with Nikki and Sophia. Everybody kept doing the wave, and I even joined in! The mascot for our school is a dude dressed in a lightning bolt suit. I got to say, it looked really funny.**

**At the end of the pep rally, it was time to meet the jocks (who would want to do that? Oh, right, those desperate girls), but, instead, Nikki, Sophia, and I went to sneak a soda drink. That Root Beer was so delicious.**

**Sophia passed me a note.**

**Hey, what did the note say? ~Sophia**

**What note? ~Charlotte**

**The paper airplane note of course! What other note would it be? Unless you got another note? Did you?**

**No, I didn't get any other note. I was kind of going to wait until I could do a three-way on the phone with you and Nikki. I don't want either of you to feel left out.**

**We won't feel left out! But if you want to tell us both at that time, then I'll accept that. So what do you want to talk about? Oh! I know! How is that diary working for you?**

**It's pretty cool. I'm able to express all my feelings in it without going crazy. You should definitely try it. It's kind of like talking to yourself, but are you the best one to talk to? When you talk to yourself, nobody is there to call you stupid and say that your thoughts are stupid. It's actually a really nice concept.**

**Well, that's awesome! I might go to Wal-Mart this weekend to get a nice journal to write in. Yours has a lock on it, right? Should I get one like that? So nobody can see my thoughts?**

**Yeah, it's actually better. Can we talk about something else? This is kind of a boring topic, no offense.**

**I was hoping you would cut me off. The topic was kind of stupid. I just made something up for us to talk about. I guess we should stop then? You know, because this is getting boring?**

**I nodded to her from across the room to indicate that the note-passing is done right now.**

**For the rest of the time, I sat in my seat, totally ignoring Mr. Fowler, thinking about who my secret admirer is. Could it possibly be a jock? I mean, I don't notice them, and it's not like a jock hasn't liked me before.**

**No, it couldn't be. Jocks would be too stupid and hard core to write such a sweet letter. Unless there is such a thing as a jock with a brain.**

**I guess I'll never know until he reveals himself, or at least reveals himself a little bit.**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, Drama, 12:50 pm**

**Today is auditioning for the new play that the drama teacher made up. She actually made the whole play up, BY HERSELF. Amazing, I know. I would have all my hair pulled out if I did that.**

**The play is called The Estrapade. It's about this girl that loves riding horses, but her Mom falls off a horse in an estrapade, and her mother dies. Then, the girl's best friend falls in love with her, but the girl doesn't know it because she is grieving so hard over her mom. Her best friend is now trying to convince the girl that horses aren't monsters, and that the girl should keep following her dream of winning the horseback riding competition. The girl ends up falling in love with her best friend too, and she gets into the competition. She ends up winning the competition, and believes that she has made her dead mother proud.**

**It's a really dramatic story and has romance. I'm just going to try out for the choir part. I don't think that I'm fit to be that girl, who by the way is called Joyce, because she has a kissing role in the play. I'm not ready for that level of drama.**

**Her best friend's name is Douglas. He's the one who falls in love with Joyce aka. Joy. There are extra characters such as friends, the father, and small parts like the person who gives Joy the form for entering the competition.**

**The auditioning results will come out tomorrow. Mrs. Langsly doesn't waste any time picking actors. She believes in "fast pace and no time waste", whatever that means. Oh! I'm up for auditioning!**

**I'll write afterward!**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, Drama, 1:00 pm**

**Well, that went well. No, really, I'm not being sarcastic. I seriously think that I did well.**

**Mrs. Langsly sure looked happy. In fact, she looked so happy that it was almost scary. I'm serious.**

**So anyway, just to waste time, Lindsey raised her perfectly manicured hand to ask a stupid question. She was all, "Um, Mrs. Langsly, like, what's, like, escapade mean? Is this, like, supposed to be, like, um, action-y?"**

**I'm totally being serious. She said "like" **_**that many freaking times.**_** God, she's so stupid.**

**I don't mean to be mean, but seriously, **_**who talks like that?**_** That's right, no one except Lindsey and her clone, Sandy. It's ludicrous.**

**So, anyway, Mrs. Langsly said, "Estrapade means the action of a horse trying to shake off their rider."**

"**Well, that's, like, kind of stupid," Lindsey said. Mrs. Langsly looked totally offended, and she said, "Well then, Lindsey, you simply don't have to participate then,"**

**I heard a few snorts and snickers in the back of the auditorium. I was one of the laughing people.**

**I mean, she sounded so **_**pathetic**_**. Whatever, it's none of my concerns. I have something more important to care about. For example: WHO IS MY SECRET ADMIRER? I know I'm overreacting, but I'm freaked out.**

**Who would like me? I'm almost as bad a Lindsey, except I'm totally smarter.**

**Well, I hope I make it into chorus for this play. Maybe my secret admirer would see what a mistake he made in liking me. I bet I'll mess up this whole play without trying.**

**Yeah, I suck that much.**

**Well, to change this annoying subject, MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!**

**I wonder what my gifts will be. Will my secret admirer give me a gift? Does he even know that much about me? That would actually be kind of scary, you know? Because then he would be a stalker, right? Well, it wouldn't matter to me anyway, well, that would actually be pretty sweet of him. **

**I know this is going to sound kind of stupid, like something Lindsey or Sandy would say, but I hope it **_**is**_** a **_**him**_** and not****a**_** her. **_**That would be freaky. Having a lesbian like me, I mean. That would be something new… and creepy.**

**God, I'm sooo tired. I just want to collapse on to my soft, king bed. I'm going to try to take a nap for the remaining time of the auditions in Drama. Maybe I'll write when I get home, just maybe.**

**Tuesday, May 2****nd****, The Mansion, 3:23 pm**

**I just finished my homework. Luckily, there wasn't that much today. Homework, I mean. **

**I just got a text on my labtop. It says:**

FrizzyLove: Omg, so what did the note say!

HelloI'mCool has just logged on…

HelloI'mCool: Hey! I saw that you guys were both logged on, so I decided this was better than picking up the phone to call you guys. SO, WHAT DID THE NOTE SAY?

FrizzyLove: Ok, not I'm not even that desperate. Calm down Sophie!

HelloI'mCool: Fine. Is Charlotte even using the computer?

FrizzyLove: Yeah, she's thinking. Right, Charlotte?

**Oh God. Someone help me. I'm way too tired for this right now. But what choice do I have? What should I say? "Oh, it's just another one of those love letters that I always get. It's nothing new." I can't even say that. You know why? Because it's NOT TRUE! I'm doomed. **

RoyalLoudMouth: Yes. Well, it was what you guys thought it was. It was an anonymous love note.

FrizzyLove: GASP! Do you have an idea of who it was!

HelloI'mCool: Yeah! Do you?

RoyalLoudMouth: No, I was trying to figure it out all day.

FrizzyLove: Hmmm, maybe it's a jock! I've seen smart jocks before! OMG! You and a jock would be sooo cute together!

HelloI'mCool: Hmmm….

RoyalLoudMouth: EW! A jock and I would totally NOT LOOK GOOD TOGETHER! What is WRONG with you Nikki?

HelloI'mCool: Hmmm….

FrizzyLove: Oh PLEASE. You want a jock for a boyfriend, and you know it.

RoyalLoudMouth: Grrr…

HelloI'mCool: Maybe it's that one kid, um, Tory is his name, right?

FrizzyLove and LoudOutLoud both type at the same time: EEEEEEEWWW!

HelloI'mCool: Well, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make conclusions here. Besides, Tory's not even ugly, in fact, he's kind of cute.

FrizzyLove: OMG! You like Tory! OMG! I'm SO HAPPY for YOU SOPHIE!

HelloI'mCool: What? I do NOT like Tory for your information. It's just that a lot of other girls seem to like him plenty.

FrizzyLove: I don't believe you, you know why? Because those "other girls" are total geeks.

HelloI'mCool: Are you suggesting that I would be a geek? And you should believe me because I make these things called OBSERVATIONS. You should try making them sometime Nikki.

FrizzyLove: Talk about rude.

RoyalLoudMouth: Ok, can we please get back to the subject?

FrizzyLove: Oh yeah, what were we talking about? Let me scroll up and look.

HelloI'mCool: Yeah me too. Wait.

RoyalLoudMouth: Ok? I'll wait.

FrizzyLove: Ok I'm back. We were talking about your secret admirer.

HelloI'mCool: Yeah. I got to go, though, but I'll totally keep my eyes peeled for your lover, Charlotte.

RoyalLoudMouth: Shut up! Where are you going anyway?

HelloI'mCool: Oh, I'm going to Frission Mall. Bye!

FrizzyLove: Bye!

RoyalLoudMouth: Bye

HelloI'mCool: KK, tootles!

HelloI'mCool has logged off.

FrizzyLove: Oh crap. I have to go too. God, my mom wants to go to the movies with my little brother and I have to come. Ugh.

RoyalLoudMouth: Ok, bye Nikki.

FrizzyLove: Ok, I'll look out for this secret admirer of yours also. See you tomorrow, which is your birthday!

RoyalLoudMouth: Ok, thanks. See ya.

FrizzyLove: Bye

FrizzyLove has logged off.

RoyalLoudMouth has logged off.

HAVE A NICE DAY AND COME BACK TO CHAT ANYTIME!

**I'm going to sleep early now. I need a lot of rest. I'm sooo tired.**

**Good Night.**

**Wednesday, May 3****rd****, Homeroom, 7:54 am**

**YAY! Today is my birthday! I wonder what my gifts will be.**

**This morning, my mom cooked these delicious pancakes! Now I'm totally full and ready to take on this stupid school day!**

**Nikki just passed me a note!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! I GOT YOU A GIFT! ~Nikki**

**Thanks! I can't wait to see what you got! ~Charlotte**

**Later, tell me if your mystery man gave you a gift! Oh! Time goes by so fast! The bell is going to ring in a minute! When the bell does ring, I'll hand you your gift before we go our separate ways!**

**I nodded at her just as the bell rang. I rushed over to Nikki and she handed over the gift with a sneaky smile.**

"**This isn't some sort of prank, is it?" I asked suspiciously. "NO! Of course not! I'm hurt that you should think such a horrible thing!" she chuckled.**

**I still was suspicious, but what did it matter? If Nikki planned it, it wouldn't even be harmful, no offense to her.**

**I'll open this later. Right now, I have to go. More later!**

**Wednesday, May 3****rd****, Math, 8:20 pm**

**I just remembered, as I'm sitting here in this stupid retarded Math class, that the results for the auditions are TODAY! **

**I hope I get the part I wanted in the choir! I mean, seriously, it's my birthday, and I would be really mad if I didn't get that specific part IN THAT CHOIR.**

**I have also decided to open Nikki's gift at home.**

**And my secret admirer has not given me anything, so obviously, he is totally oblivious about how today is my birthday. Either that or he just forgot. What if he **_**did **_**know? What would he give me? Would he even be nice enough to do so? God, my English teacher would be so proud of my challenging and puzzling questions. **

**Me? Not so proud. Of my questioning, I mean. You know why? Because I want the answers-NOW. I don't want any challenges! Now, I know that sounds lazy and all, but if someone wrote you a really sweet love poem and decided to get it to you at the Brontide High pep rally, and on top of all that, the poem is in the form of a paper airplane?I would definitely want answers, and I would be desperate too.**

**And the funny thing is, is that I have **_**never ever**_** felt desperate towards a boy in my **_**whole life**_**. NEVER, I say, NEVER.**

**This boy must have some magical powers that other boys don't have because he has made me desperate. God, I can't even believe that I'm **_**writing **_**this. It's insane! I really hope that I'm turning into some love-sick girl like Nikki. Now, **_**that**_** would be really scary.**

**Oh crud, Mrs. Phillips is coming over!**

**Wednesday, May 3****rd****, P.E., 10:20 am**

**I actually am getting away with sitting in the bathroom of the girls' locker room for the whole period! I totally didn't want to play dodge ball on my birthday. I mean, what if I got a black eye ON MY BIRTHDAY. That would just be wrong.**

**So now I'm thinking about a million things at once, or at least three.**

**The Three Thoughts Going Through My Head:**

**WHO IS MY SECRET ADMIRER?**

**DID I GET THE PART I WANTED IN DRAMA?**

**WHAT WILL MY GIFTS BE (INCLUDING NIKKI'S GIFT) WHEN I OPEN THEM AT HOME?**

**I know, the questions sound very panicked, but that's exactly how I feel-**_**panicked**_**. What is something goes horribly wrong on my 16****th**** birthday? You always see in the movies that those girls have Sweet Sixteens and all, but, I get none of that. That's why it would suck if things went bad. For example, what if Coach Harsenfaw caught me in here? That would be sooo embarrassing! I can just picture the other girls gasping and snickering at me. I would be a bigger loser than I was before! And maybe my secret admirer will hear about it, and he might not like me anymore!**

**I know that this sounds crazy. The part about caring whether or not my secret admirer would like me because I haven't even seen him, and I don't know what he's like! But for some reason, I want to be loved by whoever this boy is. He just seems… **_**different**_**. I mean, who would risk throwing a paper airplane across the gym during a pep rally? For all he knew, it could've gotten into someone else's hands! The worst of the worst could have occurred! But he risked it all for me, a stupid loser who can't shut her mouth and a girl who needs a diary to keep it all in.**

**Why me? How could this boy like me? I'm so puzzled right now. If only someone could clear this all up, preferably my secret admirer aka the-mystery-boy-that-I-adore-so-much-but-I-don't-even-know-who-he-is-or-what-he-looks-like. Yeah, him.**

**Oh will you look at the time! It's almost time to leave. I have to find a way to put this diary away and walk out of the bathroom casually so that nobody will notice. Not that anybody **_**would**_** notice me at all, but still. **

**Maybe I'll write during Drama or at the beginning when I find out if I'm in the choir or not.**

**Wednesday, May 3****rd****, One of the Worst Days of My Life, Drama, 12:50pm**

**OH. MY. GOD. You guess what's wrong. Here are the clues: I'm at Drama, I'm really angry, and I put periods between OH, MY, and GOD.**

**Have you guessed? Well, I'll tell you the answer. I DIDN'T GET INTO THE CHOIR. Apparently, I was good enough to have the part of….. You know what? I can't even say it! Instead, I'm going to put the results in here. Just look.**

**The Results for "The Estrapade"**

**Here's a list of the parts!**

**Registration Lady: Hannah White**

**Friend 1-Lilly: Jill Harpenson**

**Friend 2- Haley: Kasey Nardew**

**Father of Joyce: David Inkardine**

**Whistle Blower for race: John Kasewa**

**Douglas: Jim Fairshonnel**

**Joyce: Charlotte Smith **

**Stage crew: William Far, Sandy Tackleshun, Tiffany Lakes, and Lance Nilliar**

**Choir Lindsey Jones, Carla Chace, Robert Barshall, Valerie Heeskon, and John Kasewa **

**I highlighted it for you. Can you believe that? Mrs. Langsly just casually slipped my name in! AND LINDSEY GOT INTO THE CHOIR!**

**I'm sooo ANGRY right now. HOW COULD SHE? And I'm going to have to kiss this "Jim Fairshonnel"! I don't even know who that is! Oh, wait, he's a jock. All the more better for me. NOT! Now I have to kiss an idiot! WHY ME?**

**I'm sooo freaked. This is seriously one of the worst days of my life. **

**I'm too tired and mad to write anymore. I just want to go home and scream into my pillow, or lay my head on it and sleep forever. Ha, if only that could happen.**

**Maybe I'll rite later. Right no I'm uncertain on how the day will end. In fact, I'm uncertain on my whole life right now. That's a scary feeling to have.**

**Wednesday, May 3****rd****, Spanish, 2:40 pm**

**I just finished my Spanish Quiz. Anyway, I'm not writing about Spanish,** **Estoy escribiendo****acerca de cómo****Jim****Fairshonnel****me guiñó un ojo****en el****teatro****! ****In other English words, I am writing about how Jim Fairshonnel winked at me in Drama!**

**No, I'm not excited, I'm just shocked! Why would he do such a thing! He doesn't even know who I am! Or at least that's what I **_**thought**_**. This is because after his practice, he sat down next to me and said,"Hey Charlotte, what's up?"**

**I swear I must have looked like a total idiot with my mouth hanging don to the floor. I looked so stupid, I bet. At least I remembered to say something back, but that doesn't mean I remembered to sound a little smarter than I did.**

**I said,"Uh-um… hey? Jim right? I really think that you deserve that part because I think Douglas would totally fit you, but if that's offensive, then- um sorry… I don't mean to start off on a bad toe-err- I mean foot. Ha, sorry." And then I gave him this pathetic grin. If someone recorded that, I will die. I don't know why I was so nervous around a stupid jock. He had no brains, so what was I afraid of?**

"**You're in my English class aren't you? I think I remember a Charlotte….," he said slowly.**

_**He didn't even crack a smile,**_** I thought to myself. **_**A lot of other boys would laugh and tell the whole school, but he asked me if I was in one of his classes? Why is he being so **_

_**nice to a girl he just started talking to? And am I in his English class? Dang! I can't remember!**_

"**Um, I'm sorry; I don't recall seeing you before. How do you know me?" I asked. He grinned at me, and I noticed his perfectly chiseled jaw line. It was kind of hot.**

**WHOA. BACK ****UP.**** Did I just write that he was hot!Oh my GOD! I LIKE HIM! I like him? I like him! OMG, I like him.**

**But he's just a jock! I never liked jocks! In fact, they're the ones who I don't notice! But now it seems that Jim is the ****only**** thing I notice. **

**Anyway, he grinned and said, "Well, I saw that nervous look on our face after you looked at the audition sheet and I knew that you got the part of Joyce, but you didn't expect it did you?"**

**How did he know all this? Is it ****actually**** possible for a jock to have brains? Or at least enough brains to read my mind? I don't know anything anymore. I just hope that if I like him, that he's not a pervert.**

"**Oh! Yeah, I was a bit surprised because I wanted to be in the choir, but it's just too bad, you know?" I shrugged.**

**Jim put his hands behind his head. When he did this, I flinched because I thought he was trying to put his arm around me. Luckily, he didn't see me flinch like a freak.**

**I look at his muscular arms. They were so big and strong, like they could pop a basketball or something. His hands looked so warm that I had to resist the urge to touch them, which would be really weird. Jim was also a blond, like me. He had these piercing blue eyes, like Nikki's eyes, except, he wasn't creepy when he looked at me like it was when Nikki looked at me.**

**I felt so comfortable and nervous around him at the same time. I didn't even know it was possible to feel that way about someone. I guess that I just haven't felt such a strong love for someone in a long time, and that's probably why I feel so weird. The last time I ever felt true love for someone is when I still had my whole family and I really loved them. But, hey, I honestly don't expect anybody to fell bad for me, so, whatever.**

**Anyway, moving on now. I'm seriously tired of Spanish class. I think I'm going to relax and take a small, short nap, if that's even possible. Okay, wait… it is possible. I'm really exhausted. I just hope that Mr. Rodriguez doesn't catch me sleeping.**

**Wednesday, May 3****rd****, The Mansion, 3:13 pm**

**I'm thinking about my encounter with Jim. In fact, I've been thinking about it so much that I haven't even opened my presents. And my mom gave me A LOT of presents- A LOT.**

**I have this huge pile right now on the floor just waiting to be opened. I mean, I **_**want**_** to open them because I love surprises and all, but this is bugging me so much! I can't get it off my mind! Usually I'm like a goldfish and I forget things in an instant, but this is definitely something else.**

**I just have to tell Nikki. I'm pretty sure that she'll know a thing or two about my problem. After all, her chat name is "FrizzyLove".**

RoyalLoudMouth has logged on…

RoyalLoudMouth: Hey, Nikki, I know you're on here waiting for a response about your present. But the truth is, I haven't opened any of my presents because I have been so preoccupied by something that happened today, and I know you can help me on this subject.

FrizzyLove has logged on…

FrizzyLove: IS IT ABOUT A BOY? OMG! WHO IS IT! TELL MEEEE!

RoyalLoudMouth: Yeah, I knew you would respond. Anyway, it is about a boy that I met in Drama today.

FrizzyLove: OOOO! Drama in Drama class! I love it! Sorry, continue please. :)

RoyalLoudMouth: Well, his name is Jim Fairshonnel, this jock who plays Basketball. Do you know him?

FrizzyLove: OMG! He is one of the best Basketball players in the SCHOOL! HE LIKES YOU?

RoyalLoudMouth: Who said that? No… well, I don't know. I can't read minds, Nikki. Anyway, he WINKED at me. Of all people, he winked at ME.

FrizzyLove: OMG! SOOO ROMANTIC! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!

RoyalLoudMouth: Okay, sheesh. Calm down!

FrizzyLove: I'm sorry, but that I cannot do. CONTINUE. O_O

RoyalLoudMouth: Okay? So, after he practiced for his part, he came over to talk to me.

FrizzyLove: Wait a second! Back UP. What part did everyone get in Drama? Tell me, TELL ME NOW. I MUST KNOW THIS STUFF!

RoyalLoudMouth: Okay, here:

Registration Lady: Hannah White

Friend 1-Lilly: Jill Harpenson

Friend 2- Haley: Kasey Nardew

Father of Joyce: David Inkardine

Whistle Blower for race: John Kasewa

Douglas: Jim Fairshonnel

Joyce: Charlotte Smith

Stage crew: William Far, Sandy Tackleshun, Tiffany Lakes, and Lance Nilliar

Choir Lindsey Jones, Carla Chace, Robert Barshall, Valerie Heeskon, and John Kasewa

FrizzyLove: OMG. Mrs. Langsly assigned you the LEAD ROLE? I thought you only wanted to try out for CHOIR.

RoyalLoudMouth: I know right? And now I have to kiss JIM.

FrizzyLove: Ohmigod, I didn't even notice that! DOUGLAS IS JIM?

RoyalLoudMouth: I know. My life is ruined.

FrizzyLove: Are you KIDDING ME? Jim Fairshonnel is one of the HoTtEsT boy in the whole freaking school! Some girls would DIE to be in your position right now! You get to KISS HIM!

RoyalLoudMouth: Do you not understand my pain AT ALL? I just realized during Spanish class that I LIKED HIM. Remember how I always said that I don't notice jocks? Well, that's still true for all the other jocks, but Jim. He's the one jock that I notice now. He's almost the ONLY thing I notice.

FrizzyLove: AWWWWW!

RoyalLoudMouth: I'm sorry, do I know you?

FrizzyLove: Oh shut up. You know how I am. But seriously, that is so adorable.

RoyalLoudMouth: Um, NO IT'S NOT. Anyway, he was all, "Hey, aren't you in my English class?" and I swear that I looked like I had a spasm right then and there because that's how nervous I was! I could've put a container underneath the palm of my hand, and I would collect 1 gallon from that.

FrizzyLove: Oh please. I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad.

RoyalLoudMouth: Oh, it was that bad, it was.

HelloI'mCool has logged on…

HelloI'mCool: Hey guys! What's up! I saw that both of you were logged on and I didn't want to miss out!

RoyalLoudMouth: Oh God. There's NO WAY I'm going to retell that story. Nikki, you tell her. I'm going to open my presents now.

HelloI'mCool: Sorry that I couldn't get you a present Charlotte, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

RoyalLoudMouth: So much for "Happy". Bye

FrizzyLove: Okay Sophie, here's what we were talking about from the top. And you won't believe it!

RoyalLoudMouth has logged off.

Have a nice day and come back to chat anytime!

**I am going to get started on this pile of presents. Wish me luck!**


End file.
